


Hot under the Collar

by acclaimedwriter



Category: Casualty (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acclaimedwriter/pseuds/acclaimedwriter
Summary: “You might not like me but you definitely want me.”
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 2





	Hot under the Collar

“Whatever you _think_ you’ve heard, you’re wrong.”

Charlie was sat at his desk, Duffy stood in front of him, a hand on her hip. He rose an eyebrow and asked,

“So you didn’t call me an arsehole?”

Duffy swallowed. She may have _accidentally_ done so in the heat of the moment. Taking her silence as a form of acceptance, Charlie continued.

“May I remind you, I’m your boss.”

She rolled her eyes, “may I also remind you it doesn’t give you a free pass to act like a dickhead.”

His eyes widened slightly. Bloody hell, he’d never known her to get so riled before. The majority of the time she was calm. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t slightly turned on by her argumentative side.

“Oh so I’m a dickhead now, am I?”

“You were a dickhead ten minutes ago as well.” She mumbled under her breath as she glanced at Charlie. Duffy knew she was treading on dangerous ground, this was her boss she was talking too.

On the receiving end of her glare, Charlie found himself becoming hot under the collar. Dammit, those eyes were beautiful enough as it was. Never mind how sexy she looked when she gave him that glare.

“You might not like me but you definitely want me.” He resorted back.

“Excuse me?” Duffy laughed sarcastically, “could your ego get any bigger?”

He shrugged, “maybe.”

She rolled her eyes. He was a piece of work. An arsehole with the ego the size of Europe it would seem!

“For the record Charlie, I _don’t_ want you. You’re an even bigger arsehole than you were, ten minutes ago!”

“It’s back to arsehole now, is it?”

“Ugh!” She exclaimed loudly, turned and walked away. Leaving his office, she allowed the door to slam shut behind her. Charlie laughed from his desk.

Dammit, she was sexy when angry, very sexy indeed.


End file.
